Right words for the occasion
by Mustejalki
Summary: Guzma visits Ula'ula Islands kahuna, seemingly something on his mind. Life is never easy for Nanu. Post-game.


Title: Right words for the occasion

Summary: Guzma visits Ula'ula Islands kahuna, seemingly something on his mind. Life is never easy for Nanu. Post-game.

Author 's Notes: I'm not a native English speaker, so there's a high chance of errors in the text. I apologies in advance. This is also my first attempt of writing a fan fiction, my love for these two finally pushed me to do this.

* * *

Quite frankly, it should've been a normal Saturday afternoon. And seemingly nothing really was out of ordinary, Nanu mused as he once more took a quick glance of his familiar surroundings from the corner of his eye. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom that loomed over his head. So, instead he shoveled a spoonful of Tapu Cocoa in ridiculous, pink Skitty mug and huffed.

Well, he was having a guest over, but he had become such a regular visitor it was hardly anything to stress about. Even if the said young man used to call himself destruction on two legs, or something equally stupid.

He added one more spoonful of sugary powder before filling the mug with MooMoo Milk. The boy had really refined taste when it came to his cocoa and one of these days Nanu should give him a small lecture about all the sugar he was consuming. It wasn't healthy after all. The only reason he already hadn't was the inevitability of protest and whining. Provoking Guzma to be even more of an insufferable brat that he already was, wasn't often worth the hassle.

Now that the task was complete, the officer turned lazily around and slowly approached his couch where Guzma was sitting. To his mild surprise, the boy seemed rather nervous himself. He hadn't realized it at first glace when the ex delinquent had stormed in, demanding a mug of cocoa and listening ear. But the tell tale stiffness of his shoulders was a sign of Guzma's discomfort. Well, now he had an answer to his own intuitional unease and doom might actually be on a menu today.

"Oh joy, the brat is familiar enough I can sense his despair without even looking," was Nanu's last thought before the mug was rudely ripped from his hands.

"Finally, I was starting to fear your old man hands had become too shaky to even make Tapu Cocoa anymore." Guzma scoffed without looking at Nanu and dived in to wolf down his treat.

Nanu chose not to reply and instead kept his eyes on Guzma as he sat down. He was trying to gauge the seriousness of the situation and already the boy was giving off more bad signs. No eye contact was a bit worrying. Even if he was trying to better himself, Guzma still had a knack for power play and didn't give up his rights to stare people down easily. But what really made the warning bells go off in Nanu's head was the way he was drinking his treat. Tapu Cocoa was Guzma's absolute favorite and he didn't waste savoring its taste, especially when Nanu had prepared it. He had once heard the boy mutter how the geezer could make it taste just like how his mom made it.

But now, instead of taking his time Guzma was drinking with dedication of a thirsty man in a desert. Preparing himself for the worst, Nanu decided to be blunt. It was his style anyways.

"So, what did you do this time?"

He had to give Guzma a few hard slaps on the back as he almost choked on his drink.

The boy glared him furiously under his bushy brows before croaking in annoyance."Why the hell do you think I've always "done something"? Give a guy a little credit..."

Ah, so he had poked a sensitive spot. Better change tactics before he had an angry mess in his hands. This time Nanu leaned a bit closer to Guzma's personal bubble, but for the sake of not seeming too genuinely concerned, he gave his best sardonic smile.

"Come on, you can tell uncle Nanu what's wrong."He didn't say the rough shove in the face came as a surprise. Guzma almost leaped to the other end of the couch.

"Eww, keep your creepy face away from mine! What are you, a pervert?" the boy accused, though sounded only half serious.

Well then, he had used his two favorite methods; straightforward and serious with a twist of sarcasm. Those were the only cards Nanu was willing to play here, so he took a flat tone and answered question with a question."You are the one who bolted here on a verge of a panic attack and said you wanted to tell me something. Care to share what you think I should assume?"

He was met with a silence.

If Guzma had looked stressed before, now that he knew Nanu knew, he was flat out mortified. He managed to calmly put down his mug, before he went back to avoiding the man's eyes.

"Ah, you see..."

Nanu seriously had to raise his eyebrows when Guzma started to tap his index fingers together. It was getting from concerning to almost unsettling and fast. Instead of looking plain nervous the boy appeared also to be... shy? Was that red he saw creeping into his face? Fine, Nanu had one last card; negotiation.

"Boy, you better give me an explanation and fast. Bribing takes time, so if I have to make a call to butter up Looker I swear...!"

The mention of Looker seemed to pull Guzma out of his trance.

"What? No, relax! You don't have to make any calls for me or nothin'..." he was dismissed with a lazy wave of hand. Realizing he actually had to use his words to get trough the idea of why he had come in the first place, Guzma pinched the verge of his nose and growled.

" I did nothing bad, honest. Everything's been going well since I started training with Hala again..."

Feeling that something was missing from the truth, Nanu still didn't want to push the issue. If he didn't want to go in details, the kahuna wasn't going to snoop. Nanu let his posture slump back to relaxation, but left his brows up, urging the boy to continue.

With one last frustrated huff, Guzma went on. "Actually it has been more than fine, at Melemele I mean. For some reason most of the folks don't seem to be holding grudge for everything that happened. I've also been patching things up at home... Well, with mom, lately."

Nanu listened Guzma's vague explanation of his current life. He was genuinely happy the kid was doing good back at home, but he didn't see why this warranted his visit.

"After a while I even got around talking with mom about the things I did. She... I think she had tried to protect herself, ya know? She said she'd heard bad rumors about me and that she knew her son wouldn't do such things, but... I came clean anyway. Wasn't easy, I knew it would hurt her but I think she deserved to know the truth."

Guzma was looking Nanu from the corner of his eye, as if to see what his reaction was. And the old police couldn't help himself, he gave a tiny smile for the boy. He wouldn't say it, but he knew Guzma regretted his past choices and it really took some guts to admit your own wrongdoings. He was a little proud of the brat, really.

Seeming to get more courage to continue, Guzma went on. "So, I talked about things that happened here in Po Town, too. Told her about the gang, taking pokémon and such... and I also told her about you."

At this point it was Nanu's turn to look embarrassed. The idea of Guzma having a heart-to-heart with his mother and somehow being part of that conversation, felt odd. But it didn't end there.

"I hafta admit, when we first came here I couldn't wrap my head around what your deal was. Old copper, willingly living in an abandoned police station, right next to a criminal hideout? After a while I dismissed it with you being so sad and lonely you were okay to get some interaction even from criminals or that you really were that broke but..."

Nanu gave small, but powerful kick to the boy's ankle. Guzma pretended he didn't notice and rambled on.

"After telling mom a thing or two, it really started sinking in. Before I thought what you did was just to annoy me. To show me you were the boss and spoil our fun, but... All the years we hung out here, you were actually looking after us, weren't you? And that includes me too, yeah?"

To his own annoyance, Nanu had to turn away from the kid. He wasn't really a mushy guy and all these sudden accusations of him having a heart were starting to be too much. Feeling heat rising up to his neck, he swore he would die before the ex- Skull Boss could make him blush.

While he was distracted, Guzma used his chance and scooped closer until he was looming over the older man. This took Nanu by surprise and he didn't get snapped out of his thoughts before it was too late. He was shocked enough to straighten his slouch as Guzma suddenly leaned in and pulled him into a loose hug.

"What I wanted to say is, thanks, old man, for everything."

Nanu's throat felt tight. Like all the things he could say to the younger man were bottling there, blocking each other and unable to come out. Sure, Guzma was right on the money when he accused him of sheltering him and his gang of misfits. Nanu had taken the task, partly to keep them out of real trouble, but... Also, some of what he did had been for selfish reasons. Watching after Team Skull had been his own version of redemption for past mistakes. The bottom line was, he had done it willingly and he hadn't ever thought of getting thanked for it.

Nanu received a small parting pat on his back before the boy released him once more.

Gray orbs met his brown ones. Nanu studied Guzma's eyes for a brief second. He looked as chronically tired as he normally did, but the harsh glimmer was missing. Instead he was looking more content than Nanu had ever seen him. Finally giving in, Nanu broke into one of his trademark grins.

Before Guzma could avoid it, he let his hand drop on top of the boy's head and he tousled his already wild locks.

"Aww, shoots kiddo. Deep down you're a good boy, aren't cha?"

Turning red from this treatment, Guzma quickly swatted Nanu's hand away from his head. The familiar, sourly defiant expression came back to his face. It was only ruined by the red hue of his cheeks and ears.

"S-shut up, geezer..."

This earned him even louder laugh from the officer.

Still looking annoyed, Guzma leaned down to retrieve his mug of Tapu Cocoa from the floor. Gazing longingly into the almost empty cup he took a small sip from it. A comfortable silence settled between the two of them. It was ruined when Guzma almost poked one of the Skitty-mugs ears into his eye.

"Ehh, why do you even keep buying crap like this? You're too old, it's kinda creepy ya know..."

Nanu just gave him a simple shrug.

"Acerola likes it. "

When Guzma still gave him a doubting eye, he huffed.

"I'm more of a Meowth guy, thought you'd picked that up by now."

Guzma was too busy to answer, now hanging the cup upside down and trying to catch the last drops of chocolate on his tongue.

Nanu stared the shameless display, before snorting.

"Just how old were you again, boy?"

Grinning like a Delphox, Guzma gave him a small wink.

"Old enough to not care."

Sensing the most serious part of the visit was over and done with, Nanu just shook his head one last time.

"I'd ask if you wanted seconds, but too much sugar is bad for you."

"Says who?"

"Someone probably a lot smarter than either of us."

"More like someone who never had Tapu Cocoa before..." Their small arguing was light and well humored.

Finally Guzma was done playing with the mug and put it back on the table. Satisfied with his "lecture" and not having anything specific to say, Nanu grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. As the screen lit up, the face of a local news reporter came to view. What came as a surprise for both of the men, she was companied by someone really familiar; Kukui.

"Turn the sound on, will ya?" Guzma leaned heavily on his legs, trying to catch what the two of them were saying. Doing as he was told, Nanu pressed the button and professor's voice entered the living room.

"... And since I came back from Kanto, building our own Pokemon League has been my dream!"

Ah, the new Pokemon League, Nanu mused. He had to suppress a shudder as the memory of Kukui hounding him to be one of his "Elite Four" members surfaced again. He had to give it to the guy, he was way more persistent than he looked. He had followed the old kahuna for days, even having the nerve to interrupt his meal at his favorite sushi bar! At times like this Nanu certainly felt blessed he was acquaintance with such powerful and enthusiastic trainer like Acerola. Without that offering he didn't know what he had done. Probably ended up being stuck in that league of his.

He was about to comment on Kukui when he realized how quiet Guzma was. The younger man was staring silently at the screen, yet the intensity in his eyes was unmistakable.

Speaking more to the television that to his company, Nanu commented after a while.

"He's from the same island as you are, that Kukui. You two friends?"

He saw how Guzma stirred from the question, but didn't answer immediately. After a while he cleared his throat and gave him a small shrug.

"Yeah, kinda. We were still kids though..."

Nanu nodded to the television.

"He sure got far..." This time the boy's voice was laced with something akin to bitter. Or maybe it was longing?

Not quite knowing how to answer, Nanu continued his questioning.

"You going to try and compete in his league?"

Guzma just gave a dry snort.

"Nah, no way. I find all that fuzz to be more trouble than it's worth."

Nanu had a serious doubt Guzma really felt that way, but he didn't want to push it. As if sensing Nanu was on to him, Guzma tried to change the course of their conversation. Turning towards the kahuna, he leaned to bump Nanu on the shoulder.

"How about you old timer? Gonna go and rattle their cages?"

Nanu huffed and looked mildly annoyed.

"Think I'm going to pass. It took me forever to chase Kukui away in the first place."

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Nanu knew he had made a mistake. Ah crap. He had to fight the urge not to flinch, as he now felt Guzmas intense eyes boring on him.

"Kukui's been pestering you, about what?" His voice was nonchalant, but Nanu would've been a fool if he didn't know him better.

Giving up, Nanu gave a small sigh and turned to look Guzma.

"About that Elite Four of his. He wanted me to be part of it." It was blunt, but that suited him best.

The old officer studied Guzmas face as he revealed this information. And sure enough, there were many things going on in a flash of a second. Shock. Bewilderment. Even jealousy.

Guzma gave his lips a quick lick, a nervous habit of his, and turned back towards the television. He wasn't looking at the screen however, apparently there was something much more interesting on his carpet. When Guzma spoke after a while, his voice had a small waver.

"I see. No wonder, you're crazy strong. Congrats, I guess?"

Once again, Nanu had no answer to give. And he had thought the hard part of their conversation had been over already.

"Wait, so. You turned Kukuis offer down?" Guzma was again staring him, the look of bewilderment back on his face.

Nanu just cocked his brow lazily at him.

"Did you really think I would choose to do it any other way?"

It was a rhetorical question. This time Guzma studied him for a long while, and Nanu really couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was almost emotionless, his lips parted slightly. After what felt like forever, he closed his eyes and turned to sit straight again.

"Man, you really are something..." it was spoken so softly, yet Nanu felt a strong jab of something close to guilt in his chest. The interview was still going on for Archeus forbids whatever reason. Unable to take it any more, Nanu angrily switched the darn thing off. It had caused more grief than he could've ever guessed. If there was one thing he should congratulate himself for today, it was his gut. Doom it apparently had been. As they once again sat in silence, Nanu's mind was racing for something to say. What was there to say?

All the while he kept glancing back to Guzma. The boy still had his eyes glued to the floor, and probably unintentionally, looked like he wanted the carpet to open up and swallow him.

Scratching his cheek, Nanu decided it was best to be as truthful as he could.

"... It's just a title you know? These things don't really mean a squat."

He got a bitter laugh as an answer. Guzma wasn't even trying to mask it anymore.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know how it feels to be a loser."

Oh, how Nanu would've wanted to argue Guzma on that. Of all the mistakes and wrong turns he had done in the past, he was nowhere near anyone respectable. He didn't have the chance, however, as Guzma went on.

"It's just... I had so many hopes and dreams when I was a kid. To be a Trial Captain. A kahuna. But I... Hell, I couldn't even win a single first place cup in Battle Royal!"

It all was spoken in even tone, but Nanu felt it. The sadness and disappointment, it was all apparent in his voice. The old saying of one's victory being someone else's loss was so very true. Unfortunately Guzma had always been on the losing end. But it was also all in the past and nothing could be done to fix it now. Again, there were so many things Nanu could say. He could offer sympathy, to say he was sorry. Tell the kid everything would be better in the future. The problem was, it really wasn't his style. So, instead of joining him in his mourning, Nanu just smiled slightly, shut his eyes and offered an easy:

"So?"

Next time he opened them and glanced his companion, a lesser man would've been scared. And probably for a good reason, the expression on the young ex-delinquent's face was absolutely livid. If he hadn't been so shocked, he probably had been screaming at Nanu too. Good thing that wasn't the case, because Nanu wasn't quite finished yet.

"Let's say you had become a Trial Captain, then what? You turn 20 and it's all over. Say Tapu Koko had chosen you as the next kahuna, would it make your team stronger?"

Guzma was about to comment, but Nanu cut him off.

"No, it wouldn't. The only ones who care about these things are the people. I won't lie, having these high names does affect them. They give you a semblance of respect for those titles. Idiots if you ask me..."

He gave Guzma a pointed look, before adding:

"And even greater idiots are those who earn the title and after that, think they're something more than before. Like I said, titles don't mean a squat."

There was a lot Nanu could've added there,but he knew how obsessed Guzma was with this whole system, so he decided to spare the boy. Instead he just carried on.

"The whole Alolan Islands are way too fixated and easily impressed by these traditions. But guess who don't care? Your pokémon. They don't care if you are the kahuna of your island, or the king of whole Alola for that matter. To them all that matters is the love, respect and trust you share. They fight along side you, not because of which achievement you have accomplished or how many trophies you have won. And you already have that."

The anger had melted away from Guzma's face as he listened the old kahuna. To emphasize his point, Nanu leaned in and lightly touched Guzma's shoulder, making sure they held an eye contact as he finished what he was saying.

"You have a trustworthy team of pokémon who all depend on you with everything they have. And in return they will give their everything to you. If you ask me, you are one hell of a trainer who has a lot to be proud of. I know I am."

The sheer shock on Guzma's face would've been priceless if the situation had been any less serious. He opened and closed his mouth like a Magikarp on dry land, before he managed to stutter in disbelief.

"You are... proud of me?

Nanu screwed his eyes shut in a happy manner as he gave Guzma his best smirk.

"There's no way you'll get that out of me twice, so you better believe it!"

When he finally reacted, it happened so fast it almost startled Nanu. With a swirl of black, Guzma flipped his hood up, trying to hide his face from the view. Apparently Nanu's kind words had made an impact, although leaving the ex Skull Boss flustered.

The act was so juvenile, it took a great effort for the kahuna not to chuckle. He fought against it, because he really wanted the kid to know he was being sincere. Mercifully Nanu turned to look away until Guzma managed to collect himself again. Not daring to turn the TV back on just yet, he grabbed the newspaper that was laying on his coffee table and flicked it open. Like he had predicted, it took Guzma a while to settle down and relax again. He was half way through the PokéSports section when Guzma piped up. To Nanu's small surprise, he sounded almost giddy.

"You know what?"

Nanu hummed in question.

"I think I'm gonna go and beat down that Kukui's league."

He might've been boasting, spouting nonsense in the heat of the moment. But Nanu just couldn't help it. He was smiling way more than he was comfortable, but darn if the kids excitement wasn't contagious.

* * *

Thank you kindly for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
